Babysit Her
by pyrodaggers
Summary: [First part in the Sequel] Stiles' Aunt drops off her baby for a few days and wants Stiles to babysit. Stiles also needs to go to the loft to talk with Derek about Pack things.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have been wanting to write this forever. So, here.**_

* * *

Stiles groaned as his Aunt called telling him that his baby cousin that was almost one was going to stay there for a while.

"Why can't she stay somewhere else?" Stiles whined.

"Stiles, I don't have time to find another person to babysit for me. I'll be there in about five minutes." She hung up after that.

"Oh, damn." Stiles sighed heavily and cleaned up the best he could before there was a knock on the door. "Hey." He smiled and took his cousin from his aunt. "Remind me again _why_ I have to do this?"

"I have to take a job in Arizona and nobody else was free." She handed him the bag. "Now, you-"

"I think I can take care of a baby for a couple days. Plus, I have dad to help."

"Yeah. Thank you, baby. I'll repay you later." She hugged him and kissed the baby on the cheek and left.

"Well then, Claudia..." Stiles looked down at the baby who was now playing with the collar on his plaid shirt. "You need food, I'm guessing?" He set the bag in the chair as she cooed.

Stiles looked through the bag and found a bottle and formula. He followed the directions and sighed, starting to mix everything. He looked over at Claudia and watched her chew on his phone, well, as much as she could chew for a baby with hardly any teeth. His aunt decided it would be nice to name her daughter after her sister, which Stiles thought was nice also. It suited the ten month old.

"Okie dokie." Stiles tested the formula then picked Claudia up and started feeding her, watching her little hands hold the bottle. "I don't see how you babies can drink this. It's disgusting, so is the baby food. All those veggies and fruit purified into nothing but mush. Nasty." He made a face. "And guess what? Your momma brought you over at the worst timing because later today I'm suppose to go meet this grumpy Sourwolf at his loft to go over some pack stuff. I'm not sure if he'll want a whiney baby bothering him. You're lucky it's summer. I'd have to leave you with him while I go to school and that's not happening."

Stiles rambled more then finished feeding Claudia and did whatever else he needed to do, like pat her back then change a diaper before having to get his stuff together to go to the loft. He looked at Claudia and sighed.

"Be ready to meet a Sourwolf." He picked her up then the bag and walked out to the jeep, being grateful that his aunt put the car seat in the jeep. "Okay. Let's figure this out." Stiles narrowed his eyes as he tried to buckle it in. "Who the hell made this? NASA?" He grumbled then glared at Claudia, no threat behind it, as she giggled. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He finally got it together then hoped into the driver's seat and drove to the loft.

* * *

Stiles unbuckled her from the seat and put her that rocker-cradle thing that he forgot the name of it was then walked up to the loft, opening the door.

"You brought a baby?" Derek looked up.

"Dude, I had no choice, alright? Dad is working a double shift today and my aunt couldn't take her to Arizona with her and I couldn't just leave her at home." Stiles sighed and put the bag down under the table then put the rocker thing in the chair. "So, pack stuff."

"Yeah. Well now that Aiden is dead, Ethan has gone. Chris and Isaac left to who knows where when everything was finished. Scott has been at home, coping. Have you heard anything from Lydia?" Derek looked at Stiles, glancing down at the baby as she was using Stiles' phone as a teething toy.

"She said she needed some time to think." Stiles sighed.

"How are you holding up?" Derek looked back at Stiles.

"Me? I'm fine. Better now that that thousand year old thing isn't taunting me anymore." Stiles nodded, looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"You realize I know you're lying, right? I've told you that you don't have to lie, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know. It just seems easier." Stiles muttered and sighed. "No, I'm not fine. I'm still shaky. I still haven't been sleeping. I'm jumpy and just like when all of this started, I have this overwhelming, crushing fear that something bad is going to happen." He looked at Derek.

"Well, one thing is for sure...nothing is-" Derek was interrupted by a small whimper.

"Sorry." Stiles frowned turned around to Claudia. "Ew." He slowly took his phone back. "Baby spit all over my phone." He made a face and put it on the table. "Somebody is getting tired." Stiles picked her up and gently bounced her in his arms. "Anyway, as you were saying?"

"Nothing is going to come after you anymore." Derek slowly moved his gaze back to Stiles.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because I don't plan on leaving again." Derek nodded and Stiles nodded also.

"Good." He smiled a bit then groaned as Claudia started crying. "Oh, my god. Please don't cry."

"Hand her over." Derek held out his hands, making Stiles narrow his eyes.

"You're not going to rip out her vocal cords or try to strangle her, are you?"

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes, getting annoyed.

"Fine." Stiles slowly handed Claudia over to Derek and watched.

"She got a name?"

"Well, I don't think my aunt would make her baby go nameless for ten months." Stiles motioned to Claudia then put on a cocky smile as Derek shot him a glare. "Claudia. Yeah, my aunt wanted to name her after my mom which was her sister." He leaned against the table and watched Derek start to slowly calm the baby down.

"Hey, sweetheart." Derek looked at Claudia. "Stiles just doesn't know what he's doing, does he?"

"Hey!" Stiles kicked Derek in the leg. "Rude."

"I'm not the only kicking people." Derek kept his gaze on Claudia. "He's the rude one, isn't he?" He smiled a bit when Claudia giggled. "Yeah, he is." Derek looked over at Stiles who stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

"You're corrupting my cousin."

"I'm trying to stop her from crying. It's working, isn't it?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe." Stiles muttered under his breath.

"You're just mad because she's taken a liking to me."

"Am not!" Stiles scoffed. "How do you know to do this anyway?"

"Cora."

"Wh-She has a kid?!"

"No, you idiot. She was a baby at one time."

"That explains why she's as cranky as you."

Derek rolled his eyes and finally got Claudia to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Stiles grumbled and pouted, saying something about how Derek cheated.

"How did I cheat?"

"You've had more practice with this!"

"Shut up." Derek smacked the back of Stiles' head. "If you had no experience with this, why are you babysitting?" He sat down in a chair, looking at Stiles.

"Because my aunt said she couldn't find anyone else to take care of her." Stiles sighed and sat on the table, motioning to Claudia when he said 'her'.

"How long do you need to babysit?"

"The rest of the week."

"So, two more days."

"Yep. Fun, I know." Stiles replied sarcastically. "Mind helping me out?"

"And why would I do that?" Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, I mean you-" Stiles pointed at Claudia still asleep on Derek then dropped his hand and sighed heavily. "Forget it."

"Hey." Derek nudged Stiles' foot with his own. "I'll help."

"Oh, my god. Thank you so much." Stiles nodded. "Bless you, really, and please tell me what this thing is called again." He pointed to the rocker-cradle thing.

"It's a car carrier."

"Right!" Stiles nodded then shut up when Derek glared.

Derek put Claudia in the carrier and stood next to Stiles, looking down at some papers on the table.

"So, I wanted to ask you something." Derek looked at Stiles for a moment, who was still sitting on the edge of the table, then looked down at the papers again.

"Okay?" Stiles replied hesitantly and watched Derek.

"A year and a half ago when Peter offered to bite you, why did you back out?"

"Um, what?" Stiles blinked and stared at Derek.

"Just answer." Derek sighed.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe I didn't wanna have to worry about a bunch of crap happening. Like losing my temper and wolfing out on my dad or being forced to kill someone like you killed Boyd and-" He stopped when he realized what came out of his mouth. "Damn my mouth. Sorry, man." Stiles looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I get to talking and I don't know when to stop and I say things."

"I know. That's not your fault." Derek shook his head. "Go ahead. Continue. 'And' what?" He nodded and looked at Stiles.

"And have to live with the guilt."

"You wouldn't have to worry about the panic attacks anymore."

"Erica had them even when she was already bitten. There is a flaw somewhere. It's not perfect. I'm perfectly fine with how I am now." Stiles nodded.

"Good answer." Derek looked back down at the papers.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious." Derek glanced up at Stiles before reading again. "Ever since we got rid of the Nogitsune, there hasn't been a problem."

"Except Kate coming back from the dead." Stiles rolled his eyes then frowned when he saw Derek tense up. "Hey." He put a hand on the wolf's shoulder. "We'll figure out a way to get rid of her again."

"I should have made sure she was dead after I became an Alpha."

"Derek, stop it, alright?" Stiles' voice rose slightly, catching Derek's attention. "It's not your fault. None of this crap is or will be, understand me? So stop blaming yourself for every thing that goes wrong. You can't do all things and everything!" He waited until Derek nodded before taking his hand away. "Now, we need to figure out how we're going to take care of Miss Claudia over there." Stiles looked at the baby who was still asleep.

"I can take her during the day. You need to sleep."

"I told you I can't."

"Stiles, I'm not going to argue with you. Now, go." He pointed to the bed in the corner.

"Fine, Mr. Sourwolf." Stiles jumped down then took off his shoes at the bed and laid down on his stomach, closing his eyes. "Wipe the victory smirk off your face, Derek. You haven't won this." He pointed at the wolf but kept his eyes closed.

"Uh-huh." Derek smiled a bit.

Stiles sighed and shifted to get comfortable, keeping on his stomach and faced pressed into the pillow. It smelled like Derek, so it calmed him and helped actually drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke to his foot being nudged. He turned over and yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"What?"

"Your dad is on the phone and he's pissed." Derek handed Stiles' his cell then walked back over to Claudia.

"Hello?" Stiles sighed sleepily and scratched his head.

"You've been gone for about twenty four hours, Stiles! I had to hear from Derek that you were over at the loft!" The Sheriff snapped, making Stiles fall off the bed then scurry to grab his phone back and press it to his ear.

"Wait, what?! Twenty four hours?!"

"Yeah. Now you know why I'm pissed!"

"Dad! Dad, stop. I was asleep. You know how I haven't had any sleep since the...incident." Stiles was hesitant.

"Stiles-"

"Dad, I've been asleep this entire time. I swear. I finally got some sleep." Stiles frowned and rested his forehead against his hand. "Dad?" He spoke after there's a silence.

"You got sleep? Do you feel any better?" His dad's tone had grown soft.

"A lot better. I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I stayed out so long and didn't call. I wasn't exactly awake."

"What about Claudia?"

"She's-" Stiles looked over at Claudia playing with a small stuff animal and threw it at Derek, hitting him in the face with it and Stiles snorted, covering his mouth when Derek glared. "She's fine." He smiled. "Derek looked after her while I was out. I'll send you a picture when we hang up."

"Alright. Well, I gotta get back to work."

"Dad, you work too much."

"Well, after the Oni and the bomb, we've been understaffed. I have to work."

"Right." Stiles frowned.

"Talk to you later."

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Stiles." His dad hung up after that.

Stiles sat there for a second then sighed heavily and stood, walking over to Claudia. He smiled when she giggled at him.

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as he took a picture and sent it to his dad.

"Your hair." Derek glanced up at him.

"What about it?" He turned the camera on again and used the front camera to look at his hair then blinked with a straight face. "Oh." He then looked down at Claudia who giggled again. "You're a rude little baby. Laughing at people is not nice." He glared with no threat behind it.

"You're one to talk." Derek looked at Stiles, making the teen roll his eyes.

"I need to go get another set of clothes for myself. Can you watch her or do you want me to take her?"

"It's fine. Go get your clothes."

Stiles waved a bit to Claudia then ran out the door and to his jeep. He backed out of the drive and drove to his house, barely having time to take his keys out before running inside and up to his room.

Derek looked at the baby and gave her the stuffed animal back. She played with it for a moment before stopping and her eyes started filling with tears. Derek picked her up and sighed. He had fed her and changed her earlier, so she wasn't hungry. He looked at her as he walked around, trying to stop her before she started crying.

"Hey, what's the matter, huh?" Derek frowned as she started getting fussy.

Derek reached his hand up and felt her forehead and sighed when he felt it was warm. He looked through the bag and saw there was no medicine. He grabbed his phone and dialed Stiles.

"Yo?" Stiles answered, sounding almost out of breath.

"She has a fever and your aunt didn't pack any medicine. You need to go by the store. Call your aunt and figure out what to get her."

"Alright."

Derek hung up and tried to calm Claudia down.

Stiles called his aunt and frowned when he got no answer. He tried about three more times and got nothing. He tried again and left a voicemail.

"Hey! It's Stiles. Claudia has a fever and there's no medicine in the bag. I need you to call me back and tell me what to get her." He sighed then hung up. He waited for a minute before cursing and put on his red jacket, grabbing his bag and going out to his jeep.

Stiles got to the store and went to the baby isle and started looking at all the medicine.

"What the hell? How much medicine does a baby need?" Stiles muttered then pulled out his phone and stopped before calling his dad. "No. I'm gonna do this on my own...with the help of a woman." He looked to his left and saw a woman with a baby about the same age as Claudia and walked over.

"Oh. Hello." She smiled.

"Hi. Yeah, I need some help. I have a ten month old cousin with a fever and her mom isn't picking up the phone. Can you help me, please?"

"Sure, sweetie." She nodded and scanned the medicines before reaching out and picking a small box of Fever Break and Tylenol. "Here you go."

"Oh, my god. Thank you so much. You're such a nice lady. Thank you." Stiles nodded and took the small box from her hand gently.

"You're very welcome." She chuckled. "Good luck, sweetheart."

Stiles stopped at the end of the isle and grabbed a pack of diapers then went to the register. He paid for everything and ran out to his jeep, pulling out his phone and calling Derek as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I got the medicine. I needed help. My aunt isn't answering her damn phone. You'd think since she left her baby with me, she'd be calling every minute or at least pick up the phone when I called." Stiles stopped at a red light then pulled the phone away from his ear when he got an earful of scream.

"Just hurry up." Derek growled and hung up.

"No argument there." Stiles muttered and drove the fast he could to the loft without being stopped for another speeding ticket. He has too many as it is. It's not his fault Scott or somebody is about to die and he speeds to get there.

Stiles stopped the jeep and grabbed the grocery bag and his bag before nearly falling on his face rushing out of his vehicle to get inside. He pulled open the door and held up the medicine, out of breath and grinned.

"Got it." He shut the door and dropped his bag and carried the over one over to the table and set it next to the baby bag.

"Read it and do what it says." Derek growled.

"Okay, okay!"

Stiles read the box and got the correct amount. He took Claudia from Derek and gave her the medicine slowly and waited for her to swallow before pulling her to his chest. Stiles walked around, humming and rubbing Claudia's back gently.

"What's that?" Derek glances over at Stiles while he rinses off the syringe that was used for the medicine.

"What?"

"What are you humming?" Derek raised an eyebrow and put the medicine in the outside pouch of the bag.

"Oh. It's called The Parting Glass. I learned it from a TV show." Stiles shrugged. "The Walking Dead, to be exact."

"You actually watch that?"

"Well, when I can. I haven't really watched it lately since I've had a Nogitsune on my ass, but before? Yeah." Stiles sighed and continued humming.

Derek sat down and watched Stiles walk around the room, listening to him hum the little tune. He sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair, propping his head on his hand as he started feeling tired. Being up for more than twenty four hours makes you tired, even if you're a werewolf.

"Derek." Stiles' voice made the wolf jump.

"What?"

"You're falling asleep over there." He put Claudia down in the carrier carefully.

"And?"

"And I don't need a cranky werewolf babysitter."

"I'm not going to get cranky." Derek rolled his eyes but didn't move from his spot.

"You will and you know it. Come on, big guy." Stiles walked over to Derek and pulled him up from the chair by his wrist. "You made me sleep, now I'll make you sleep. You've been up for over twenty four hours. You need your werewolfy sleep." He dragged him over and made him sit on the bed in the corner.

"Werewolfy sleep?"

"Well, what do you call it?"

"I call it sleep."

"Then do that. Sleep. I can take care of Claudia for now."

"Not sure if I should trust you alone with a baby." Derek muttered then kicked his shoes over. "But whatever." He waved his hand then laid on his stomach, arms under the pillow and closed his eyes. "Stiles." Derek said after a minute.

"Huh? What?" Stiles sounded startled.

"Stop staring at my ass and take care of the baby."

"I was not-I'm just gonna go take care of this baby. Yeah, I'm gonna do that. Yep." Stiles walked over to the table where the carrier was sitting and sat in the chair next to it. He reached over and started to slowly rock the carrier with one finger as he played on his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Stiles still hadn't heard anything from his aunt. He was starting to worry. He had taken Claudia home the night before and tried calling to see when she'll be picking her up the next day, which is that day now, and got nothing. Claudia wasn't too much to handle, especially when he has help. Stiles was over at Derek's loft again. His dad is starting to wonder if he's chosen to live there now, which made him laugh and tell him that Derek likes helping so he lets him.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Stiles sat up and looked at the other man.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah." He stood and walked over to Claudia who was laying in the carrier in front of Derek. "My aunt hasn't called or text at all this whole time." Stiles frowned. "I'm just worried, that's all." He shrugged.

"We'll give her until tomorrow morning and then you can ask your dad to track her down." Derek suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what if she's abandoned her? What do I do then?"

"_If_ that's the case then you have nothing to worry about because you're taking care of Claudia just fine." He nodded and looked at the sleeping baby.

"You're right." Stiles smiled a bit and nodded, looking at Claudia then at Derek. "_We're_ doing a good job."

"Don't drag me into this."

"You're already in it, Sourwolf. You've grown attached to her. You wouldn't call me at three in the morning to check on her for nothing." Stiles pointed his finger at Derek.

"I tolerate her." Derek huffed and rolled his eyes, getting up and going to the some-what kitchen to grab a bag of chips.

"Liar!" Stiles strode over to Derek, grinning wide. "You like her. Admit it, Derek. Admit it." He poked him in the chest.

"Stiles." Derek sighed, looking at the teen.

"Admit it." He sang and blocked Derek from leaving.

Derek raised his eyebrows, looking at how Stiles has stretched his body from the counter to the small island. He looked at the wide grin plastered on the boy's face and his mouth twitched at the ends to a small smile.

"You're not getting by until you admit it." Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"You realize I can hit you, right?"

"Yeah, but you won't do it because you like me also." He grunted, trying to stay stretched out and not fall.

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Otherwise, you wouldn't have let me stay for so long that my dad thinks I've moved in with you."

"Maybe I just let you stay because I only like the baby and she's always with you."

"Okay. One, rude." Stiles made a face of 'bitch-you-did-not' then grinned. "And two, you admitted you liked her!" He pointed then yelped as he fell flat on his face. "Ow."

"Uh-huh. That's what you get."

"You still like me." He scrambled to stand, blocking Derek again.

"Right. I also like dogs, but I guess that's the same thing." Derek smirked, watching Stiles scoff and mock a look of hurt.

"You're so rude, Mr. Hale."

"Now, move before I make you."

"Whatchya gonna do? Throw me up against the counter." Stiles' eyebrows moved suggestively as he grinned.

"You're such a child." Derek groaned then picked Stiles up and moved him to the side, walking away.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles sighed then put his hands on the back of Derek's shoulders and jumped onto Derek's back. "If you didn't like me, you would've stopped me before I even started."

"I am not going to carry you around." Derek turned his head to look at Stiles over his shoulder.

Stiles was about to reply when the loft door opened and made him look. Scott. Great. He was piggy backing Derek and Scott was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll just come back...later" Scott said slowly and started backing out.

"No!" Stiles fell off then scrambled over to the door, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him back in. "Forget that happened."

"I'd like to also." Derek nodded.

"Oh, shush, Grumpy-pants." Stiles scowled at Derek then looked at Scott.

"I haven't heard from you in a while and your dad said you were over here."

"Well, I was giving you some time, you know..." Stiles trailed off and sighed then smiled. "Come here. I want you to meet someone." He grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him over to a now-awake Claudia. "Meet my cousin, Claudia."

"Oh, my god. A baby?" Scott's eyes widened and he had a small smile appear on his face.

"Yeah!" Stiles nodded quickly then picked her up and handed her to Scott. "They say babies have healing powers."

"I heard about that." Scott nodded.

"So, walk around and talk to her. She knows all our secrets and issues. She can hear yours."

Scott hesitated for a moment before nodding and started to walk around the loft, gently bouncing Claudia in his arms.

"Let's hope this works." Stiles muttered with a sigh, standing shoulder to shoulder with Derek.

"You can drop the act, Stiles." Derek leaned against the table, looking at Stiles.

"What act?" Stiles huffed a laugh like he didn't have a clue.

"The happy-go-lucky act."

"Derek, I'm trying to be happy for Scott. He needs happiness around him."

"He can smell the sadness."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't try." Stiles frowned then looked over at Scott who was actually smiling like he used to. "Told you babies had healing powers." He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms.

Derek turned his head and watched, seeing that it was a genuine smile and there was real happiness there. He looked back at Stiles and nodded, handing the bag of chips off to him.

"When does she have to go?" Scott looked up at Stiles.

"Today, but my aunt hasn't called or text or even answered my calls. So I don't know." Stiles frowned, putting a chip into his mouth.

"Huh." Scott nodded then looked between Derek and Stiles. "How long have you been here exactly? Your scent is everywhere and you have a duffle bag in the corner."

"A few days. I went home last night then came back this morning." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck then put another chip into his mouth.

"Anything going on that I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow, looking between Derek and Stiles again.

"What?" Stiles nearly choked on his chip and shook his head. "No! God, no. Not like that. Oh, my god." He then looked at Derek. "Even my dad thinks the same thing. Why do people think that?" Stiles groaned and Derek shrugged.

"I was just asking, Stiles." Scott frowned.

"No. Happy. Smile. You smile." Stiles walked over and used his fingers to move Scott's mouth into a smile, making his best friend grin and look down. "That's better. Keep doing that. It looks good." He nodded and patted Scott on the shoulder.

"She's starting to cry." Scott frowned when he heard Claudia whimper.

"Give her to Derek. You and I need to talk."

Scott raised his eyebrows then watched Derek walk over and hold out his hand. He handed Claudia over then looked at Stiles who smiled and pulled him out the door.

"You sure he-"

"Scott, he's been helping me since I got her. It's fine." Stiles sighed then walked outside. "So, talk to me." He put his hands into his jacket pockets. "How've you been and don't lie to me."

"Not okay." Scott shook his head. "She's gone, Stiles. If I hadn't had gone after Lydia and stayed to fight-"

"Hey!" Stiles stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders firmly. "That is not your fault. You hear me? I swear to God, Scott, I will slap you until you say it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But she-"

"No." Stiles shook his head. "Allison is not your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me, okay?"

"Stiles-"

"You listen to me and you listen good, McCall." Stiles looked Scott straight in the eyes. "If you're going to blame someone, you blame me. You can hit me, punch me, kick me, or yell at me. Do anything that makes you feel better. Just don't blame yourself." He sighed. "Now, c'mere."

Scott stepped forward and felt Stiles tug him close into a tight, comforting hug. He relaxed into it and buried his face into his best friend's neck, gripping the back of Stiles' jacket in his fists. Stiles kept his arms tight around Scott's shoulders and gently moved his thumb back and forth in a comforting way. They stood like that for a minute then let go with a smile.

"So, how are you doing?" Scott sniffled a bit and used his shirt to wipe his face.

"Not in the mood to really talk about it."

"Humor me." He sighed.

"I'm doing better." Stiles frowned.

"Stiles-"

"Really, Scott." Stiles smiled. "I'm fine. I finally got some sleep. I'm getting sleep except for when I'm at home."

"So, you only get sleep when you're here?"

"Weird, right? I guess I just feel like someone cares. Dad is always working, so he's never home. I know he cares, but Derek...I dunno, man. It's just different." Stiles sighed.

"Maybe-"

"If you say relationship or love, I will hit you."

"Okay...then it may be because you have someone who watches over you. He does save your ass a lot."

"That's true." Stiles nodded.

"Alright. Well, I need to get going. Thanks, Stiles." Scott smiled.

"You're welcome. I love you, buddy. Don't be a stranger." He smiled back.

"I love you too." Scott chuckled and nodded before leaving on his bike.

Stiles walked back inside and went up to the loft. He sighed as he shut the door behind himself then walked over to Derek, who was putting Claudia down to sleep again. Derek didn't ask about their conversation because it was between Scott and Stiles.

"Still no word from your aunt?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"No, but I can try again. It's getting late."

Stiles pulled out his phone and tried calling her then waited until it told him to leave a message. He thought about leaving a nasty message but stopped himself. If he was going to dog cuss the hell out of her, he'd do it in person. Stiles hit end and gripped his phone tightly before throwing it into the cement wall. Luckily he had that life proof case or it would have shattered.

"Stiles." Derek said quietly, making the teen turn around. "You-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! She is not answering or calling me! She is not doing anything!" Stiles yelled as Derek walked over. "She is abandoning her child and for what?! Some dumbass job that could go wrong, which I hope to hell by now that it does! I am so fed up with people who mistreat their children or leave them!"

"Stiles-"

"Oh, my god. I just blew up. I am so sorry." He frowned and backed away, only to be pulled back and to Derek's chest.

"It's fine. We'll do something about it tomorrow, deal?"

Stiles nodded and moved closer, pressing his face into Derek's chest and sighed. Derek rested his chin on the top of Stiles' head and rubbed his back slowly and gently, calming Stiles down.

"We'll figure something out." Derek repeated, softer this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Stiles went to the Sheriff's office with Derek in tow. He walked into his dad's office, eyes narrowed and a pissed off look on his face.

"Stiles-" He stopped when he was the look on his son's face. "What-"

"She hasn't come back for her." Stiles ground his teeth.

"Son, calm down, please." The Sheriff frowned, standing and putting a hesitant hand on Stiles' shoulders. "What do you need?"

"An address. I'm left Claudia with Scott."

"And what do you plan on doing exactly?"

"Finding my dear...sweet aunt and giving her a piece of my mind." Stiles tensed visibly, jaw clenched tight.

"Derek." The Sheriff looked at him and Derek looked up from where he was sitting.

"He's set on what he wants to do. I'm with him on this." Derek put his hands up and sighed.

"You can't just go-"

"Dad!" Stiles looked at his father. "I don't like arguing with you, but I want to do this. I need to." He frowned.

The Sheriff was silent before he nodded and started typing away on his computer, tracing the number. He frowned as the computer chimed and Stiles' head whipped around and he was at the Sheriff's side in a second.

"She's back in California?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "At her house?" He growled.

"Apparently...Now, Stiles, don't do anything stupid. Don't make her have to call me." Sheriff Stilinski sighed.

"Yeah. Alright." Stiles waved a hand walking out the door, not really listening.

"Derek, you watch him."

"Yes, sir." Derek nodded and followed behind Stiles.

The Sheriff ran a hand down his face when they left and sighed heavily, shaking his head.

Stiles waited until Derek stopped the jeep to get out. Derek didn't think Stiles should drive because he was upset and under a lot of stress. Stiles rolled his eyes but agreed and Derek drove.

Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulder, stopping him and facing him.

"First figure out why. If she gives a good reason then let it go." Derek nodded.

"And if she doesn't?" Stiles looked towards the house.

Derek was silent then turned towards the house. He followed behind Stiles and waited as Stiles knocked on the door.

"Hi." Stiles grinned, obviously holding back anger, at his aunt as she answered the door.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" She frowned, surprised.

"Claudia. You remember your baby? Care to give a reason why you haven't come back for her?" He raised his eyebrows and stepped inside as she moved aside, inviting them in.

"I need to talk to you about that..." She sighed.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Stiles." Derek looked at the teen, causing him to calm slightly.

"I know you're upset. I apologize." She frowned again.

"Reason. Now." He looked at her as she walked over to a box and pulled out papers. "Here."

"What are these?" Stiles frowned and took the papers, looking them over, eyes widening at the realization. "Custody papers?! What the hell is this?"

"I want you and your father to take custody. I know you're about to be eighteen in a few weeks. You can-"

"Why?"

"I only had her to save a relationship and when it ended recently, I decided she was a mistake." His aunt replied quietly.

"You-" Stiles stopped to breathe and looked at her, anger and hate filling his eyes. "A mistake? You think she's a mistake?" He said somewhat calmly, handing the papers to Derek who folded them and put them in his back pocket.

"Yes. I don't want her anymore." She shook her head. "You and your father-"

"Are you serious?!" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles-"

"No, Derek! She is going to listen! I have been taking care of Claudia for about a week now and I see nothing wrong with her! She is _not_ a mistake! Did you get that job?" He saw her shake her head. "Good! You didn't deserve that damn job in the first place! Anyone who abandons their child doesn't deserve anything!" Stiles was now breathing heavy as he yelled. "She wasn't healthy when you brought her over! Were you even taking care of her?!"

"I didn't want her anymore!" She yelled back.

"You were too busy moping around about your broken relationship that you didn't take care of her!" Stiles spoke as if she didn't answer. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking when you decided to just drop her and leave! You knew that I would come around and find you and cuss the hell out of you!"

"Stiles, I'm calling your father." She picked up her phone and put it to her ear.

"Do it! It's not going to change the fact that I'm here!" Stiles growled.

"Stiles is here and is yelling now." She said then hung up. "Your dad's on his way."

"Stiles, you need to calm down." Derek put a hand on his shoulder only for it to be pushed away.

"I am not calming down! She thinks her baby is a mistake!" Stiles pointed at her, taking a step forward. "She is a pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Stiles!" Derek growled and pulled him back, feeling Stiles resist for a moment before settling down.

A few minutes later, after Stiles stood there glaring and watching his aunt, his dad showed up. Stiles moved out of Derek's grip.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheriff Stilinski looked between Stiles and the woman. "Derek, I thought I told you to watch him."

"I did." He nodded.

"Custody papers." Stiles snarled.

"What?"

"I gave Stiles custody papers for you and him. You can keep the baby." She nodded.

"Stiles, I told you to keep your cool and not have her call me."

"I want them to leave now." She sighed.

"Stiles, let's go." His dad put a hand on his son's shoulder, guiding them out.

"I hope to God you live everyday of the rest of your life knowing that you will never see her again, you low life bitch!" Stiles yelled as his father fought him out the door.

Derek looked over at the aunt who was looking at him to leave. He glanced over at Stiles out the door and smirked with a small 'hmph' coming from his mouth before he followed them out, closing the door.

"Dad-"

"No, Stiles! You crossed a line! If you weren't my son, I would arrest you for harassment." Sheriff Stilinski narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Stiles frowned, looking down.

"Now, go get Claudia and go home. You can drop Derek off at his place."

"Dad!"

"I don't want anymore arguing, Stiles!" His dad turned back around to face Stiles.

"Okay." Stiles replied quietly then went back to his car.

Derek handed the custody papers to the Sheriff before getting into the jeep and looking over at Stiles as he drove off, sighing

"Stiles-"

"No. Just...don't." Stiles frowned, glancing over at Derek. "I should've...I should've stopped when you told me to. I'm sorry." He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You had every right to do that." Derek muttered as Stiles pulled up to Scott's house.

"I'm gonna go get Claudia." Stiles got out and went up to the door.

"Stiles." Scott opened the door, smiling then slowly frowned.

"I need to take Claudia home."

"Yeah. Okay." Scott nodded, glancing over at Derek who was watching them.

Stiles walked in and grabbed the carrier, hugging Scott before he left. He put Claudia in the back and strapped her in, smiling slightly when she reached out and touched his nose. He shut the door and got into the driver's seat, feeling Derek's eyes on him as he drove off.

Stiles stopped the jeep in front of the loft and sighed, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. Derek turned around to see Claudia out like a light then turned to Stiles, hesitantly putting a hand on the back of his neck. Stiles slowly turned his gaze to Derek then shut the jeep off before moving over to him, burying his face in the crook of Derek's neck.

"I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled, relaxing as Derek rubbed his back gently.

"You need to stop apologizing. She needed to hear it and you know it."

"But I can't stay over. I need help with her."

"No, you don't." Derek huffed a laugh. "You're doing fine, Stiles, on your own."

"I want to stay over."

"Hey." Derek leaned back, pulling Stiles away. "I know where you live and you have a window." He smirked.

"True." Stiles smiled a bit then sat back, looking at Claudia. "Custody." He breathed the word after a moment.

"Yep." Derek nodded then smiled, lips pressed together, looking at her also. "Well, I'll go. I'll see you later." He looked at Stiles before getting out.

Stiles smiled at Derek, waving slightly then drove off to his house. He glanced back at Claudia then looked back at the road, coming up to his house a few minutes later.

Stiles sighed as he finally got Claudia to sleep again after feeding her. His dad wouldn't be home for another hour so he decided to put up leftovers in the fridge and go to his room, putting Claudia next to his bed. He is going to buy a crib soon and put it in the corner of his room. He reached his hand down from his bed to rock her slowly in her carrier. He was exhausted. Doing this with no help is hard.

Stiles slowly drifted off to sleep, hand hanging off the side of his bed.

Nightmares started again.

He woke straight up, sweat dripping down his body and breathing heavy. He looked over at the time and it read three in the morning. Stiles ran a hand down his face and pulled his knees to his chest, chin resting on top of them. He closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Stiles." Stiles looked up as a voice came from his door.

"It's open." He sighed and his dad walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's fine, Dad. I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of all this."

"You...actually did what your mother would have done." Sheriff Stilinski nodded and smiled slightly, amusement behind his eyes.

"Really?" Stiles swallowed.

"You have her attitude, I'll give you that. But son..." He sighed. "You've been under too much stress lately."

"I'm fine, really." Stiles nodded. "Just had a nightmare, that's all."

"You didn't have them around Derek...did you?"

Stiles looked at his dad and shook his head slightly, looking down at Claudia.

"She's exhausting." Stiles looked at his dad.

"Well, she is being raised by one of the most difficult kids I've ever seen."

"Hey!" Stiles scoffed, making the Sheriff grin.

"You're doing a good job, Stiles. You sure you want to take custody?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can sign the papers in the morning. You need to get to sleep."

"I can't."

"He's outside waiting for me to leave so he can sneak in." He looked at his son with slightly narrowed eyes before ruffling Stiles' hair.

"How did you-"

"I'm your father and a cop. I know." He nodded then left.

Stiles waited for the door to clicked shut before he fell out of his bed trying to get to the window to open it. He looked down at Derek and stepped back, watching the wolf jump in through the window.

"Derek." Stiles smiled.

"More nightmares?" Derek frowned.

"Yeah." He sighed.

Derek nodded then kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed, one hand reaching down to rock Claudia back to sleep in her carrier.

"What-"

"You're going to sleep and so am I. Get over here." Derek patted the spot beside him.

"Uhm, okay?" Stiles walked over and laid down, tense and stiff next to Derek.

"Stiles, relax." He sighed in annoyance.

Stiles nodded and moved closer, pressing his body to Derek's side, head on his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes, listening to the steady beat of Derek's heart. Stiles draped an arm over Derek's stomach and danced his fingers down Derek's arm that's hanging down to the carrier, to his hand. Derek looked at Stiles then his hand and turned his own hand over to lace his fingers with Stiles', feeling the teen relax even more.

_**A/N: It's going to be a sequel! *squeals***_


End file.
